Systems for controlling water depth of a towed hydrophone array currently include critical angle towed array systems and depressor towed array systems. Towed arrays in critical angle towed array systems are connected to a ship by a tow cable of varying length. The depth of the array may be controlled by simply varying the length of the tow cable as well as by changing ship speed. Accordingly, array depth is highly dependent on ship speed and tow cable length. Depressor towed array systems incorporate an additional element called a depressor for controlling the depth of the hydrophone array. The depressor is located between a tow cable of varying length and the towed hydrophone array. The depressor includes wing-like projections whose angle of attack affects the depth of the depressor. This feature allows the depth of the towed array to be increased with a shorter cable length than was possible with critical angle towed array systems. The angle of attack of the wing-like projections, and in turn the depth of the depressor, may be controlled by changing the preset angle of the wing-like projections. The angle of attack may also be controlled by modifying the position of a tow point, the point at which the tow cable attaches to the depressor, relative to the center of gravity of the depressor. Current systems require that depressor towed arrays be brought onboard ship and manually reconfigured to change the angle of attack and in turn the depth of the towed array. Therefore, while current depressors reduce the dependence on ship speed and cable length associated with critical angle systems, significant reconfiguration time is introduced.